


A Warm Welcome

by tophbaefong



Series: Sweet as Syrup [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbaefong/pseuds/tophbaefong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's had another long day at work, and couldn't wait to return home and slip into bed with Korra.</p><p>Korra, however, had other plans on how to welcome Asami back.</p><p>Well, not that she exactly planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Korrasami domestic fluff. Hopefully you guys like it. This serves as part 3 of the 'Sweet as Syrup' series, so be sure to read the other two Korrasami fics I have before this one for maximum enjoyment. This chapter has some references to events that happened in those fics too, so check them out.
> 
> The song referenced in this fic is called "It's Not Unusual" by Tom Jones.
> 
> I don't own Legend of Korra or it's characters, but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

Asami was tired.

She had spent yet another day working herself to the bone, since her company wasn’t going to run itself after all, and she was completely exhausted. At least she was able to get off work a bit earlier than usual though, which she could only be thankful for.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her bed, and pull her incredibly hot girlfriend into her arms as she melted into a puddle of sleep and dreams. 

Luckily, Korra would be home when she got there, so she could turn that desire into reality soon enough. “The perks of moving in together”, she thought to herself.

Things had been going incredibly well for her and Korra. They had been living together for a few months, and had little-to-no bumps in the road from the start of their relationship to now (Asami only brought up the chocolate milk incident to tease Korra at this point, which the dark-skinned girl only pretended to hate in response), and her busy schedule seemed much less intimidating with the thought of her love to motivate her.

“Wow, when did I turn into such a sap?” Asami spoke to no one in particular, as she drove home.

She looked at her watch as she stopped at a red light. ’11:37 PM’. “I wonder if Kor’s already asleep. She probably had a long day too.” Asami said as the light turned green.

Korra worked as a personal trainer, which surprisingly ate up most of her time. Asami mused that it was probably the sight of Korra in a sports bra and yoga pants that was to blame for her many clients. Asami didn’t mind that too much though, as long as they knew to only look and not touch. Those goods belonged to her, and she wasn’t afraid to be proud of it.

And honestly, who wouldn’t be proud to call Korra their’s?

She was really hot, after all.

“Ehem,” Asami coughed to correct herself. Korra wasn’t just hot (although she was reeaaaaalllyyy reeeaally hot), she was also funny, kind, and an overall amazing person.

Korra also took the time to remind the same things about the Asami as well, which was a plus.

“Aaaaand, we’re here.” the girl said, as she pulled into her parking space. Her body felt heavy with fatigue, but the thought of Korrra during the ride home helped make the journey bearable. Now she was only a few feet from claiming her prize: a warm bed and a Korra to sleep with. Maybe Korra was already warming the bed up for her? Or maybe she was lying on kitchen floor after another chocolate milk binge. Heh, just kidding. As if something like that could happen again, right?

………

Yeah, it could definitely happen again.

As Asami approached her shared apartment door and unlocked it, she heard the faint sound of music coming from inside.

And by faint sound of music, she meant really loud BLARING music. “Wasn’t this that Fresh Prince of Bel-Air song Korra liked to play from time to time? ‘Something something unusual’ by Tom Jones I think”, the dark-haired girl vaguely recalled.

“Well, I guess that means Korra’s up.” Asami thought to herself. Still, Korra was never one to blast loud music, especially during the late hours of the night. At most, Korra would play some songs from her laptop speaker as she played video games, 'to help get herself in the zone' the dark-skinned girl explained, but that was all Asami could remember hearing.

“She’s probably playing Call of Duty then. Although, I might have to tell her that the music is a bit loud. She probably hasn’t noticed it, and I don’t want any of our neighbors complaining.” Asami thought, fully expecting to walk inside and find her girlfriend sitting in front of a screen shooting things.

…………

That definitely wasn’t what was currently happening in front of her though.

When Asami walked in, she was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend, dressed in a full-fledged tuxedo (where did she even get that, Asami wondered), backside to her, dancing her pretty little ass off.

“It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone!”

Korra was using a hairbrush as a microphone, as she obnoxiously sang along and did what Asami recognized as the “Carlton dance”.

“It’s not unusual to have fun with anyone!”

Asami stood there speechless, as her girlfriend proceeded to give her all on her imaginary stage. 

“But when I see you hanging about with anyone!”

Asami’s lips began to quirk upward into a smile. It seemed like she just found another thing to tease Korra about, who still hadn’t turned around to notice her newfound audience. Asami stood up straighter and crossed her arms, grinning in mischief with eyes full of warmth.

“It’s not unusual to see me cry!” 

Korra did an extravagant jumping spin, finally turning in Asami’s direction. As Korra opened her eyes to continue belting her song, she came face to face with a smug-looking Asami, who had very much witnessed one of her most guarded secret-pastimes. 

“Oh, I wanna die…”

Korra sang the last line faintly, finding a lot of sudden truth in those last lyrics as she spoke them, as a blush began to take over her face. Asami was sporting a full-on shit-eating grin at this point, completely enjoying the sight in front of her.

Caught.

Korra then proceeded to close her eyes, take a deep breath to collect herself, walk over to her laptop, pause the song, straighten her bowtie and utter the following:

“Ehem. Welcome home. I didn’t think you got off until midnight today.” Korra stated mildly, showing no emotion except for the red tint of her ears.

Asami smiled while shaking her head, deciding to ignore the latter part of Korra’s lackluster greeting.

“I’m back.” The green-eyed beauty said with a small grin, as she walked into her apartment. Korra fidgeted a bit at the seeming-lack-of-reaction.

Yup, this is what Asami called home. And after a long day’s work, there was no other place she would rather return to. Korra was making sure of that every day, whether she did so on purpose or not.

And that was the way Asami liked it.

“You comin’ to bed? Or did you prepare an encore for me?” The dark-haired woman teased, slipping past her embarrassed girlfriend and heading for their shared room.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Korra mumbled, unable to keep a small smile from forming on her face as well. She sighed and loosened her bowtie, following Asami into their bedroom.

She was definitely never gonna hear the end of this one. Korra found that she didn’t mind that too much, though.

She knew just how much Asami appreciated these “warm welcomes.”

"You look good in that suit Kor. You should wear one more often."

"Oh, shut up." Korra groaned in fake exasperation.

She loved these moments just as much as Asami did, after all.


	2. Revenge of the Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's decided to get back at Asami, by surprising her on purpose this time.
> 
> But will everything go as smoothly as she planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus chapter I decided to do for this story, since I liked this prompt so much. A big thank you to 'lokfan' for the suggestion! I took their idea for another chapter and put my own little spin on it. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I don't own Legend of Korra or its characters, but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

This time, Korra was ready.

She was dressed once again in a tuxedo (if you could still call it that at this point, since she decided to forego the dress shirt and pants, leaving her in only a vest, bowtie, and her underwear), and she chose to play some sexier music this time (not that Tom Jones wasn’t TOTALLY baby-making music, but Asami didn’t seem to agree with that line of thinking).

Korra had the lights dimmed low, and lit some candles to help set the mood. A very fine wine (only $4.99 from Ralphs! What a steal!) was set out on the dining room table, since Korra knew that Asami liked to be a little tipsy when getting more frisky than their usual endeavors. Next to the wine was a letter that Korra wrote, that she was going to read Asami before things got HEATED ;)

And so, Korra patiently waited for Asami’s arrival. Once her beloved girlfriend waltzed through the door, Korra would wow her with some sexy moves and then proceed to make some sweet-sweet~ lovin’. Everything was going to go smoothly.

Or at least, that was the plan.

Asami was supposed to be home by midnight, so Korra had started her preparations early to make sure that the dark-haired beauty didn’t once again take her by surprise. She managed to finish everything just in time, with ten minutes left until Asami’s estimated arrival. So she decided to take a seat and wait.

And wait.

And WAIT.

And now, it was precisely 2 in the morning, and Korra was currently teetering between the world of the living and the world of sleep. 

Asami had sent her girlfriend a text saying that she would be home later than usual, since something had come up at work, and that she was sorry and to not wait up for her. At first, Korra decided that she would still go through with her surprise, seeing no reason to waste all her effort over a small wait. Anything for Asami.

That small wait had turned into a longer and longer one though, until finally, Korra could no longer fight the urge to sleep right where she sat, not even bothering to change or clean her set-up.

“Nnnnnggghhhh” Korra snored, finally drifting off.

…………..

And this was the scene that Asami returned to, when she finally arrived home. She had trudged in tiredly, exhausted from the day’s work. She was soon surprised that the lights were still on when she walked in, as well as the faint (THIS time, it was faint) sound of music playing from inside the apartment. 

And then she saw Korra.

Her girlfriend was dressed in one of the sexiest outfits Asami had ever seen, but the effect was (only a little bit) ruined with Korra being draped over the chair she was sitting on, completely unconscious and snoring. Asami smiled nonetheless, as Korra was still adorable no matter what, taking the time to wipe some drool off of the dark-skinned girl’s mouth. 

Asami quickly decided to change into her sleeping clothes and then bring Korra to bed with her, but as she turned around to blow out the candles on the table, she found a folded piece of paper with her name on it. 

“To Asami,

Sup’ babe? I bet you’re surprised huh :) I decided I can’t always let you have the upper hand in our relationship (it’s TWICE now that you’ve caught me in embarrassing positions!), so I prepared all of this to remind you that I can be smooth when I need to be ;)

…. And also because I love you. So much. And that I’ll take all the situations I can with you, whether I seem cool or lame. As long as I’m with you.

OK, enough talk! Let’s get down to business babe! Prepare to get your world ROCKED ;)

~ Kor <3”

Asami felt a few tears fall onto the paper as she gripped it, in a display of how much she was touched by this gesture.

She looked over to her girlfriend, who was still snoozing, and smiled graciously.

“Thanks Kor. I love you too. I’ll be sure to be properly surprised next time.” Asami whispered lightly, as she walked over to kiss Korra’s forehead.

Asami couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such happiness. 

Korra made sure to remind her though, with every warm welcome she provided.


End file.
